Happy Birthday, My Love
by ILongToBeLostInYou
Summary: It's Maria's birthday... what will everyone give her?


It's been so long since I've posted something, so I decided to post this. It's a challenge response for my forum based on Julie Andrews' birthday, which somehow turned into "Maria's Birthday".

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I do, but it's nothing you would want anyways. Please, don't sue me.

**Happy Birthday, My Love**

Maria never expected the family to know when her birthday was, but when she woke up that morning and saw a wrapped box laying on the edge of her bed, she thanked God that somebody finally cared about her.

She sat up and reached down to pick up the box, and first opened the card that went along with it. So, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl got this for her? She would have to thank each and every one of them with a hug, meant straight from the heart. At the end of the card, the words "wear this today" were printed in Liesl's fine, womanly hand-writing. Never one to disappoint, Maria carefully opened the box, and dressed in its contents.

Maria's fingers ran over the fine silk of her new dress. She'd never felt more beautiful than she had at this moment. But one look at her alarm clock told her that she needed to run down to breakfast before she was late.

The Captain was seated alone at the dinner table when Maria ran into the room. There were two settlings placed, the Captain's and a seat beside his, where Maria sat.

"Where are the children?" she asked, completely confused.

He smiled. "Max took them to Vienna for the weekend. It's just you and I for the next two days, Fraulein." His slight chuckle at the end put Maria at ease. "Fraulein Maria, would you mind going into Salzburg with me today? I have some business to take care of, then we can have a little lunch in celebration of your birthday. Happy birthday, Maria, by the way."

Maria's cheeks reddened as he called her by only her first name. She thanked him and told him that she would love to accompany him. "I really need to thank your children for this dress, too, Captain. They've really outdone themselves this time."

"They love you, Fraulein Maria. They got it for you because they wanted you to have something nice before you have to return to the abbey. I think when September comes, their little hearts will break. But let's not think about that now. We have to get ready to leave."

Maria frowned for a moment. She had nearly forgotten that she needed to leave this family in September. The Captain stood up and waited for her to stand, then they both went back to their rooms to freshen up.

A whole day with the Captain... it scared and thrilled the young governess at the same time now. After the ball, she couldn't help but feel closer to him. When the baroness was gone the next morning, Maria felt sorry for him, and she was worried he would fall back into his deep depression again. She saw him the next morning, and he smiled at Maria and talked to her like he was her best friend. Nothing had changed other than the baroness departing. Max was still a charming sponge, Georg was still a loving father, and Maria was still the young, naïve governess.

Maria, who had nothing to do to freshen up, simply looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was 26 years old today, and she had never felt younger or more alive. Today was the beginning of something new, the beginning of a lot of happiness she never realized she would be able to feel.

--

"Fraulein Maria, is there anywhere specific you would like to go to eat?"

"I don't know. I've never really eaten anything in any restaurant before."

The Captain nearly stopped the car he was so shocked by her response. "I think we'll just have to change that, Maria." There it was again, he only called her by her first name. His eyes reached hers and they shared a smile.

He pulled into a small restaurant and went around to the side of the car to let Maria out. She was surprised when he put her arm through his and walked them both into the restaurant. _He must be trying to be polite, that's all, Maria. _

When the waiter seated them and Maria had to remove her arm from the Captain's, she was slightly saddened. Sharing even the smallest touches with him comforted her.

"I have to know, how did you know it was my birthday?"

"I called the Reverend Mother. The children wanted to do something special for you because you're just like a part of the family now, Maria."

"I don't think I'll want to leave when September comes. I've had such a wonderful time with you and your family, Captain." Maria fought the urge to cry, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"Maybe you won't have to leave, Maria. We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings."

"Oh, Captain. Of course I will have to leave. I still have to take my vows."

The waiter came and took their orders, breaking up their conversation for long enough for Maria to get her emotions in order.

"Maria, I know when you go back into the abbey you have to give up your possessions, but I did get you something for your birthday. At least you can enjoy it for the time being." He put a small box on Maria's side of the table and motioned for her to open it. "I had no idea what to get you, but when I saw this, I knew it was meant for you. Simple, yet very beautiful." The Captain watched her.

Maria tugged on the ribbon of the box and pulled it loose, then opened it to reveal a small golden cross attached to a simple gold chain, a perfect symbol of her faith. She smiled and fought tears again. "Will you help me put this on, Captain?" she asked as she pulled the chain free of the box and unlatched it.

He stood behind her and wrapped the chain loosely around her neck and latched it again. His fingers gently brushed the skin of her neck and she felt a wave of heat rush through her. "Maria, call me Georg, please." She could swear she felt his fingers linger for a second, fighting an inner debate on whether or not to touch her again.

"Georg..." she said to herself.

He sat back down and the waiter brought their food, silencing the couple for a few moments while they ate. He paid the bill and they left the restaurant, arm in arm again. Maria was slightly disappointed when she realized they were going home for the day.

--

Georg pulled the car into the driveway and again opened her door for her.

"Maria, will you follow me? I want to tell you something."

She nodded her head and followed him to the gazebo. Georg sat down and motioned for her to sit down on the bench beside him. She sat dangerously close to him, their legs were almost touching. He turned to face her. He'd never imagined he would be saying what he was going to say again, not after Agathe.

"Maria, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to return to the abbey unless you want to. The children want you to stay, and I want you to stay. Forever."

"I just don't know how that would work, Georg."

"I do, Maria."

He leaned in ever so slowly. Maria could feel his breath against her lips and instinctively she closed her eyes. His lips touched hers for a gentle, chaste kiss. He pulled away slightly and she already missed the feel of his lips on hers. When Georg saw she wasn't going to protest, he kissed her again, letting the passion he had built up all day release. His arms reached around her and pulled her closer, and her arms wrapped his neck and played with the hair there.

When he pulled away again, he could see the confusion in her eyes was gone, replaced with the same feeling he felt for her.

"I love you, Maria. Please stay."

"I don't think I would leave now for any reason in the world, Georg. I love you too."

"Is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?"

"Why don't we ask..." Maria began, and they finished in unison, "the children?"

Their laughter filled the air for a moment before he produced a ring from his pocket.

"I don't think they will oppose, Maria."

He slipped it onto her finger as a few happy tears fell from her eyes.

"Georg, I... This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you."

"Just wait until next year, then. I'm sure I will find a way to surprise you. Happy birthday, my love."

He pulled Maria into a tight hug and held her close for a moment, making an inner vow to treasure her for as long as he lived.


End file.
